Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Ronreo Rozdział III
Perspektywa Marinette Właśnie się ubierałam i szykowałam do zejścia na dół, gdy dobiegł mnie głos mamy. Z tego co słyszałam była szczęśliwa i podniecona, dlatego postanowiłam sprawdzić o co chodzi. Wyszłam i ujrzałam swoją siostrę, jak widać wpadłyśmy na ten sam pomysł. Cicho się zaśmiałyśmy i wbiegłyśmy do piekarni, zauważyłyśmy posła królewskiego i naszych rodziców, po chwili odświętnie ubrany mężczyzna odszedł, a my podeszłyśmy do rodzicieli. -Dziewczynki, musimy wam o czymś powiedzieć...- Jej ton był z lekka tajemniczy, przez co przeszły mnie nie miłe dreszcze, jak się później okazało, niepotrzebnie.- Idziecie do zamku na bal!!!- Wykrzyknęła z entuzjazmem kobieta. Spojrzałam się zaskoczona na siostrę, była w takim samym stanie co ja. Chwilę się tak wpatrywałyśmy dopóki nie zaczęłyśmy skakać i piszczeć ze szczęścia, naszą radość przerwał dzwonek oznaczający wejście klienta. -Dzieńdobry! Witaj Mari.- Chłopak w masce uśmiechnął się szarmancko, co wywołało rumieńce na moich policzkach. Blondyn chyba to zauważył, bo w jego oczach pojawił się drapieżny błysk. Momentalnie zrobiło mi się gorąco i zdołałam wydukać ciche... -H...hej Ch...Chat!- Odwróciłam się i ochłonęłam, po czym zajęłam miejsce za ladą.- To co byś chciał?- Zapytałam uradowanym tonem. -Wiesz właściwie, to jestem tu, by złożyć zamówienie na tort na królewski ślub...- Widać, albo raczej słychać, było, że wypowiedzenie tych słów ledwo pieszło mu przez gardło. Postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować, ponieważ wiedziałam, że nie będzie chciał mi tego powiedzieć. Uśmiechnęłam się promiennie, by poprawić mu humor. -Mhmmm.- Mruknęłam porozumiewawczo.- Jakieś specjalne życzenia odnośnie zamówienia, czy "od tak"?- Blondyn zmieszał się, natomiast ja cicho zachichotałam widząc jego minę.- Zakładam, że wolisz się zdać na gust twórcy? -Jak ty dobrze mnie znasz, piękna.- Ponownie się zarumieniłam, dlatego spuściłam głowę i udałam, że zapisuję coś odnośnie zamówionego wypieku.- Tak w ogóle, to co w takim dobrym humorze jesteś?- Zdziwiło mnie to pytanie, ale uniosłam kąvik i odgarnęłam niesforny kosmyk włosów. -Właśnie przed chwilą dowiedziałam się, że idę na bal do zamku...ech. Goście, wystrój, muzyka, suknie...- W tym momencie się zatrzymałam, a moja mina zrzedła. Momentalnie zrobiłam się blada i złapałam się rękoma za głowę w geście zdenerwowania.- O nie, o nie, o nie... Kompletnie zapomniałam!!! -O co chodzi?- Zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Chat Noir. Ja jednak go zignorowałam i podbiegłam do siostry. -Alya... -Huh? -W co my się ubierzemy?!- Dziewczyna była teraz tak samo blada jak ja, potrząsnęła kilka razy głową i złapała mnie za ręce. -Mari? Proszę powiedz, że masz w swoim szkicowniku jakieś projekty i dasz radę uszyć dwie sukienki do wieczora?!- Mówiła to z błyskiem nadziei w oku. -Może zdąże, jeśli mi pomożesz, ale...chwila! Nie mam już materiałów!- Ponownie byłam spanikowana, moja siostra popatrzyła się błagającym wzrokiem na rodziców. Ci westchnęli i wręczyli jej pieniądze. -Ja lecę po tkaniny, ty wszystko naszykuj, a jak wrócę zabieramy się do pracy.- Po chwili już jej nie było. Zaśmiałam się cicho, kierowałam się w stronę swojego pokoju, ale zatrzymał mnie stanowczy, ale delikatny ścisk na nadgarstku. -Już mnie opuszczasz My Lady? -A masz teraz czas? -Hmmm...no trochę. -W takim razie chodź.- Tym razem ja złapałam go za ręke i zaciągnęłam do swojego pokoju. Puściłam go i rozejrzałam się krytycznym wzrokiem po pokoju, podbiegłam do jednego z kątów pomieszczenia i wywlokłam manekina. Następnie podeszłam do szafy i wyciągnęłam ostatnie resztki tkanin oraz przybory, które przydadzą się w procesie tworzenia. Chciałam chwycić za szkicownik, ale przeszkodził mi blondyn. Spojrzałam się w jego zielone niczym trawa oczy, on natomiast chwycił plik kartek. -Pozwól, że ja wybiorę kreację dla ciebię na dzisiejszy wieczór.- Powiedział pociągającym głosem, mruknęłam tylko zawstydzona, na znak, że się zgadzam. Chwilę przerzucał kartki, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na moim najnowszym projekcie (później dam zdjęcie). Spojrzałam na niego i uśmiechnęłam się, po chwili przyszła moja siostra. -Hej Mari, mam te materiały. Dla mnie biały i turkus, a znając ciebię czerń i czerwień. To pomóc ci? -Ech, dzięki. Chyba jednak dam sobię radę, jakby co mam Kota w pogotowiu. -Oki, to ja spadam pomóc rodzicom, bo przez tę impre dostali masakryczne zamówienia.- Chwilę później dziewczyna wyszła, a ja podeszłam ze szkicownikiem do manekina. Chwilę patrzyłam po czym wzięłam tkaniny, szpilki, centymetr, nić i igłę. Przejeżdżałam zgrabnymi palcami, w których tkwiła igła, między materiałem łącząc go w całość. -Ssssss.- Syknęłam gdy ukłułam się w palec. Nie zauważyłam kiedy Chat znalazła się przy mnie i przyłożył malutką ranę do ust. Zarumieniłam się, ale patrzyłam na niego i nie wyrywałam ręki. Swego rodzaju jego zachowanie było nawet słodkie. -Uważaj następnym razem.- Jego wzrok przeniósł się na moją zarumienioną twarz. Perspektywa Adriena Patrzyłem na nią i jej pięknie zarumienione policzki. Wyglądała wtedy tak cudownie, że nie mogłem się powstrzymać...zacząłem zmnijszać dystans między naszymi twarzami, dłonie oparłem na jej krągłych biodrach i nachyliłem się nad nią. Po chwili nasze usta się zetknęły, a ja ją pocałowałem i chłonąłem smak jej pełnych, miękkich, malinowych ust. Poczułem jak jej ręce z mojego torsu, przenoszą się na kark. Przymknęła oczy i oddała pocałunek, przejechałem językiem po rzędzie jej zębów, co wywołało u niej dreszcze. Niestety ten moment musiał się skończyć i w końcu się od siebie oderwaliśmy. Ponownie spojrzałem w jej oczy, ona po chwili się zarumieniła, az jej ust wydobył się lekko drżący głos. -Muszę wrócić do pracy.- Już chciała chwycić za centymetr, ale ja złapałem jej nadgarstek. -Najpierw odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie...kim dla ciebie jestem?- Spojrzała się na mnie zaskoczona i przygryzła wargę. Ledwo się powstrzymywałem, by ponownie nie zatopić się w jej ustach. -Ja...ja...- Nie mogła się wysłowić, dlatego postanowiłem przejąć pałeczkę. -Mari...jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna...kocham cię.- W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy, jednak szybko je otarła i odpowiedziała lekko zduszonym głosem. -Ja ciebię też Chat, ale nie mogę kochać kogoś jeśli nie wiem kim jest.- Miała rację, nie mogła kochać kogoś kogo twarzy nie widziała. Jednak cieszyłem się, wiedząc, że czuję to co ja. -W takim razie, dziś...dziś dowiesz się prawdy.- Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów wyszłem z pokoju, a później z budynku. Wiedziałem, że w tej chwili moja obecnoś mogłaby wszystko popsuć. Pełen nadziei ruszyłem do zamku. Perspektywa Marinette Nie mogłam już hamować łez, teraz rozpłakałam się na dobre, a z kieszonki mojej sukienki, wyleciała czerwona wróżka. -Marinette dlaczego płaczesz?- No właśnie...dlaczego? Przecież moja miłość odwzajemniła moje uczucia, szłam na bal i on też, pocałowałam mojego ukochanego, a dziś dowiem się kto kryje się za maską. Dlaczego, więc płaczę? -Ja...ja...ze szczęścia Tikki, ze szczęścia.- Wróżka zaśmiała się perliście i otarła moje łzy, po czym wzięłyśmy się do pracy. Po kilku godzinach obie suknie były gotowe i jak widać na czas bo zostały ok. 2 godziny do zachodu słońca, a także do balu. Zawołałam siostrę i zaczęłyśmy się szykować do jednego z najważniejszych wydarzeń w naszym życiu. Miałam na sobię, piękną i długą czerwono-czarną suknię, z wcięciem na plecach. Z czarnego golfika i krótkich rękawów przemieniała się w krwistą czerwień, na której gdzie nie gdzie były czarne kropki. Posiadała również wcięcie w dekolcie w kształcie rombu. Całość wykańczała czerwona maska w czarne kropki, moje włosy natomiast były związane w kok, a moja grzywka opadała lekko na lewą stronę. Na dłoniach miałam czarne rękawiczki bez palców, oraz czerwone baletki. Moja siostra miała na sobię rozkloszowaną suknię z kremowo-białym gostetem i rękawiczkami. Na biodrach miała błękitną wstążkę, z pod której wychodził turkusowy dół, na nogach miała tego samego koloru buty na małym obcasie. Jej włosy były związane w wysokiego kucyka z dwoma wolno puszczonymi długimi pasemkami po bokach twarzy, na której widniała turkusowa maska. thumb|left Śmiało mogłam stwierdzić, że byłyśmy gotowe, dlatego zeszłyśmy na dół, gdzie ku naszemu zdziawieniu czekała na nas królewska karoca. Wyszedł z niej Pavo, ubrany w czarny garnitur z niebieskimi zdobieniami i otworzył nam drzwi. Weszłyśmy, a on złapał moją siostrę za ręce. -Alya, chcę ci powiedzieć kim jestem. -Uch, no dobrze, ale wiesz, że nie ważne kogo zobaczę będę cię kochać tak samo? -Hahaha, wiem. Dlatego chce ci pokazać swoje oblicze.- Po chwili zdjął swoją pawią maskę, moja siostra i ja byłyśmy zszokowane, jednak ona szybko wyrwała się z tego stanu. -Moim chłopakiem jest książe, no ja nie wierzę.- Rzuciła się na niego obdarowując go romantycznym pocałunkiem, który on oddał. Patrzyłam na tę cudowną scenę, zastanawiajc się nad tym, że ja też dowiem się kim jest moja miłość. Chwilę pogadaliśmy i dojechaliśmy pod zamek. Alya i książe Nino, mówił abyśmy nazywały go Nino, jednak ja wolę mu oddać należyty szacunek, szli przodem pod ramię. Ja trochę z tyłu ze złożonymi na sukni dłońmi i uniesioną dumnie głową, jednak na mojej twarzy widniał ciepły i łagodny uśmiech. -Mari, wyglądasz co najmniej jak kochana przez wszystkich i dobroduszna księżniczka.- Usłyszałam szept Tikki schowanej w mojej sukni, co wywołało u mnie chichy śmiech. Prawdą było, że już jestem dla kogoś księżniczką, dla kogoś, kogo kocham. Po przejściu przez bogaty dziedziniec znaleźliśmy się w holu, a następnie na sali. Gdy weszłam stało się coś dziwnego, ponieważ wszystkie pary oczu skierowane były na mnie. Trochę się zawstydziłam, ale postanowiłam się tym nie przejmować i zeszłam z pięknych marmurowych schodów. Podeszłam sama, ponieważ moja siostra i Nino ruszyli na parkiet, do stołu z poczęstunkiem. Chwyciłam czekoladkę i włożyłam ją do ust, nagle podszedł do mnie pewien młodzieniec. -Witam cię przepiękna panienko. Jestem Theo Barbeau. Czy będziesz tak miła i uszczęśliwisz mnie wspólnym tańcem?- Stałam jak wryta nie mogąc wykrztusić ani jednego słowa. Szczerze mówiąc nie byłam do końca pewna czy mówi do mnie, ale po chwili gdy się do mnie uśmiechnął moje obawy zniknęły. -Przykro mi, ale muszę odmówić. Czekam na kogoś.- Nie kłamałam, ale musiałam odmówić. W końcu za niedługo zjawi się Chat. Zawiedziony chłopak odszedł, a ja odwróciłam się w stronę bawiących się ludzi w maskach. W pewnym momencie obok mnie pojawił się wyczekiwany chłopak. -Marinette, to ty? -Tak, to ja. Aleś się wystroił Kocie. -Wyglądasz cudnie.- Powiedział z iskierkami w oczach, zaśmiałam się cicho, a ten ukłonił się i wyciągnął dłoń w geście zaproszenia.- Zatańczymy My Lady? -Z tobą zawsze...yyy, to znaczy...tak, bardzo chętnie.- Swoją odpowiedzią wywołałam u niego chichot, ja natomiast wywróciłam oczami. Orkiestra grała walca, a my kołysaliśmy się w rytm muzyki. Kątem oka zauważyłam pewną blondynkę, która stała obok starszego mężczyzny i zdenerwowana coś do niego mówiła. Gdy skończyła się pieśń blondyn zaciągnął mnie do królewskiego ogrodu, trochę się bałam, bo nie miałam pozwolenia na przebywanie tu. thumb|left Perspektywa Chloé Doskonale wiedziałam kto się kryje po maską kota. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego mój narzeczony nie chciał ze mną tańczyć, natomiast z tą wieśniaczką przetańczyłby kilka godzin. Poczułam w sobię niesamowitą złość. -Tato, ta wieśniaczka tańczy z moim księciem. -Widzę córeczko. I co w związku z tym?- Zapytał mnie król. Ja tylko uśmiechnęłam się złowieszczo. -Nie możemy pozwolić, by taka hołota zagroziła mojemu szczęściu...- Wtem zobaczyłam jak odchodzą, więc bez wachania ruszyłam za nimi. Kierowali się do ogrodów królewskich, w końcu zatrzymali się i usiadli na jednej z marmurowych ławek. Podeszłam bliżej żeby usłyszeć co mówią... -Marinette wreszcie dowiesz się kim jestem.- Mhmmm, czyli mój narzeczony nawet nie powiedział tej ździrze kim jest. Ze mną nie ma takiej zabawy, może i go oczarowała, ale zapłac mi za ten cały absurdalny romans. Po chwili zauważyłam jak dziewuszka odbiega płacząc. Teraz czas na mój ruch. Perspektywa Marinette Chat sięgał po swoją maskę, a mnie zalewał zimny pot. W końcu ją ściągnął, a ja zszokowana wpatrywałam się w jego oblicze. -Mari...- Nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć, ponieważ uciekłam z tamtąd. Prawda była taka, że nie zasługiwałam na niego, mało tego, moja rodzina miała zaopatrzyć jego wesele...JEGO! Okłamana przez osobę, którą pokochałam całym sercem, dobrze, że moja siostra miała szczęście. Usiadłam na ławce i zaczęłam szlochać. -"Jako obcego za wcześnie ujrzałam, jako lubego za późno poznałam. Dziwny miłości traf się na mnie iści, iż muszę kochać przedmiot nienawiści."- Mój głos drżał, po chwili jednak się uspokoiłam. Usłyszałam szelest w krzakach, miałam cichą nadzieję, że to Adrien i że będziemy mogli na spokojnie porozmawiać. Niestety to nie był on, z zarośli wyszła blondynka z dwoma strażnikami. Jeden złapał mnie w pasie i przerzucił przez ramię, próbowałam się wyrywać i szarpać, jednak zostałam siarczyście spoliczkowana przez dziewczynę. -Będziesz teraz gnić w ciemnościach, tak jak sobie na to zasłużyłaś.- Jej głos był jadowity i miał przebiegły ton. -Puszczaj mnie!!!- Krzyczałam mimo, iż wiedziałam, że na nic się to zda. -Zaprowadźcie ją do lochu, a ja idę złożyć wizytę mojemu przyszłemu teściowi.- Mówiąc to oddaliła się, a mnie wyniesiono. Zostałam pozbawiona ratunku i...miłości. Perspektywa Alyi Spacerowałam sobię w spokoju ze swoim ukochanym, wtulona w jego umięśnione ramię. Rozmawialiśmy i śmialiśmy się, gdy nagle usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Bez wachania popędziliśmy w stronę, z której pochodził ów dźwięk. Gdy ujrzałam co się tam dzieję, miałam ochotę wyskoczyć z zarośli i powybijać mordy tym napakowanym workom treningowym, oraz wytapetowanej laluni. Powstrzymał mnie mój chłopak, spojrzałam się na niego wzrokiem pełnym nienawiści, ale zaraz złagodniał i wyrażał zmartwienie. -Spokojnie kochana.- Próbował mnie uspokoić, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. -Jak mam być spokojna?! Oni chcą skrzywdzić moją siostrę!!! -Ale jak tam wyskoczysz, to tylko pogorszysz sprawę. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się stało.- Powiedział patrząc na mnie wzrokiem pełnym troski, miłości i uczucia. Spuściłam głowę, a z pod moich powiek ściekły dwie samotne łzy. -W takim razie co mamy zrobić?- Zapytałam bliska całkowitemu załamaniu. On złapał mój podbrudek i złożył na ustach delikatny pocałunek. -Musimy powiedzieć Adrienowi... -Księciu?- Spytałam, nie ukrywając zdziwienia. -A myślisz, że kto jest Chat Noirem?- W tym momencie wszystko stało się dla mnie jasne, uświadomiłam sobię to, co mój ukochany uświadomił sobię już wcześniej. Ta dziewczyna to narzeczona księcia, on natomiast pokochał Mari z wzajemnością, a blondynka z zazdrości postanowiła się zemścić. Teraz jeszcze bardziej bałam się o siostrę. Biegliśmy niczym wściekli do zamku i szybko odnaleźliśmy zielonookiego blondyna. Wyglądał na zamyślonego i załamanego, mimo to dysząc zaciągnęłam go w miejsce, gdzie było mniej ludzi. -Czarny Kocie...Marinette ona...- Nie potrafiłam dokończyć, gdyż w moim gardle pojawiła się gorzka gula, nie pozwalająca wydusić dalszych dźwięków. Z pomocą przyszedł Nino. -Adrien, Chloé dowiedziała się o tobie i Marinette...ona chce się jej pozbyć. Widzieliśmy jak ze strażnikami gdzieś ją zabiera, zapewne do lochu. Sama natomiast ruszyła do twojego ojca.- Brat mojego chłopaka wpatrywał się w niego zszokowany nie mniej niż ja. Jego mięśnie napięły się, przez co mogłam wywnioskować, iż bardzo się zdenerwował. -Muszę ją uratować.- Po chwili pobiegł, a my bez wachania ruszyliśmy za nim. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach